Reality in ya face
by s0undasleep
Summary: Mina/Hwang fic. Mina has to marry Hwang. She thinks she hates him, but is it really? Gee the sitch is quite diff now.. read to find out.. **Chapter 8**
1. Prologue

AN: the story is quite different from the original Soul Calibur story… sorry for any inconvenience caused… =)  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
Peering into the room cautiously, she could see two men, both dressed smartly in their traditional Korean costumes. Straining her eyes a little, she could make out her father's figure amongst the duo. Not wanting to be noticed by her father, Seung Mi Na slowly retreated her head. There were several reasons why she did not want to be seen. Firstly, she didn't want anyone to know she had sneaked away from training and secondly, she didn't want to be caught eavesdropping. The other man was obviously from the Coastal Defense Force. Mi Na had always wanted to join the Coastal Defense Force. Knowing that she might be let in on some important secret makes her heart pound even faster.  
  
  
  
"So, Hwang," Han Myung cleared his throat. "I have some very important matters I need to discuss with you."  
  
  
  
The man said nothing. So the other man was Hwang, Mi Na thought, with a mixture of jealousy and anger. He was her father's favourite student and he would often gush about his abilities and how well he was progressing. On top of that, he was the one who brought her back home when she was on the quest to find the sword of salvation.  
  
  
  
"You see, as my best student, I feel you are the most suitable candidate to carry on my family business."  
  
  
  
Mi Na's smile quickly turned into a frown. What does her father mean?  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, teacher, but I don't quite get you…" the young man replied hesitantly.  
  
  
  
"Hwang…" the old man coughed several times. "As you can see, I am not well lately. I hope you can grant me my last wish…"  
  
  
  
"Teacher!"  
  
  
  
"Please, let me continue…" he murmured softly. Mi Na resisted the urge to run over and ask if he was feeling okay. She had to finish listening to what he had to say!  
  
  
  
"I wish… wish my daughter can marry a good man…" he paused for a while. "I know you will take care of her. I know you will love my Mi Na."  
  
  
  
Mi Na couldn't hold her shock back any longer. Numbly, she let go of her Zanba-tou and sprinted to her father's side. He was sitting in his meditating posture, eyes closed. "Father…"  
  
  
  
Han Myung's eyes slowly opened. "Mi Na?" he smiled wanly, reaching one hand out to pat his daughter's head. He never used to be so affectionate. "I suppose you've heard everything?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, father, but I –" Mi Na held her tongue. The last thing she wanted to do now was to get married and be tied down – and especially to Hwang! She had never felt so torn in her life. Not even the time when she contemplated whether to leave home or not. Should she grant her father's wish, or make her own decisions for once? She glanced at the man sitting beside her. In the dim room, he looked mean and fierce, unlike the kind and compassionate man her father portrayed him to be. How can I ever marry such a man? She thought sadly.  
  
  
  
Han Myung looked expectantly at her, and Mi Na almost saw a look of desperation in his eyes. She hated her father like this. He was supposed to be tough and invulnerable. She wasn't used to seeing him like this. Without giving it much thought she nodded numbly, giving consent to the wedding that she never had the choice to say no to.  
  
  
  
AN: don't forget to review… even if you didn't like it… 


	2. Chapter 1: Silence

Author's note: Chapter 1 up!! Erm… sorry if the characters are a little OOC… I'm just too carried away by the story, haha…  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
~~Seung Mi Na~~  
  
  
  
What just happened? I knew what happened. I just wished everything was just a dream. Maybe if I tried harder I would wake up and…  
  
  
  
Sighing, I twirled the little twig in my hand as I looked across the peaceful waters just as the sun was dissolving into the sea. It would have looked beautiful if not for the fact that I was feeling rotten inside. I was going to be married to Hwang in a matter of two months. If not for my love and respect I held for my father, all this would never have happened.  
  
  
  
But father is getting weaker…  
  
  
  
I buried my face into my knees and let those few tiny tears fall. It was one of those rare moments that I let myself be vulnerable and weak. If I ever did that in front of anyone else, I would immediately be condemned as a weak female. Although I used to defy all his orders and complain about his training, deep down inside I loved him as a father. I knew that everything he did for me were for my own good.  
  
  
  
Why hadn't I realised this earlier? If only I had appreciated him when he was still fine… if only I told him I loved him more often. My lips trembled slightly as another wave of tears flooded my eyes.  
  
  
  
Glancing up at the rapidly darkening sky, I quickly wiped my tears away and stood up, dusting my dress furiously. I did not want anybody to know I had been to the beach. Keeping my Zanba-tou close to me, I carefully made my way through the thin line of thorns and bushes which separated my home estate from the beach.  
  
  
  
It was now almost time for dinner, and I realised with a sickening lurch in my stomach that Hwang would be invited for dinner. He had to be. After all, he was my fiancé. The mere thought of it sent goosebumps up my arms.  
  
  
  
I slid quietly past the back door and up to the second floor, where my room was. After keeping my Zanba-tou in a safe corner, I showered and changed before going to the dining room for dinner. As much as I despised Hwang, I wasn't going to let him find an excuse to have a bad impression of me.  
  
  
  
~~Seung Han Myung~~  
  
  
  
The chefs had almost finished preparing dinner. As I sit alone in the rather large, round dining table, I couldn't help but wonder about the marriage between my daughter Mi Na and Hwang. I knew from her eyes that Mi Na did not like Hwang at all. All she sees of Hwang is just his mask. As his teacher for so long, I can say that there is no other man more suited for Mi Na than Hwang. Although he appears to be arrogant and mean, the real Hwang is just as lonely and insecure as my little girl.  
  
  
  
I hope one day Mina can see that I have always been helping her through her life, and not making like difficult for her. I know I do not have much time left. The last thing I can do for her is to help her find true love.  
  
  
  
Give him a chance, Mi Na. You will be surprised…  
  
  
  
~~Hwang Sung Kyung~~  
  
  
  
The young, male servant led me through a maze of corridors and halls before he reached his destination – the dining room. The room was somehow different from the rest of the house. Unlike the cold, dark corridors, the dining room was small, cosy. I felt at home immediately.  
  
  
  
Teacher was seated alone in the old wooden table. His grey hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, unlike the usual bun he wore during training sessions. At home, he looked much more relaxed. I greeted him with my usual bow and he motioned for me to sit down.  
  
  
  
We barley talked for a minute when Mi Na bounded cheerfully into the room, humming a happy tune. Wearing a light pink dress, she almost looked as innocent as a child. I shook my head slightly when I realised I was staring at her. Ignoring me completely, she chatted incessantly to her father. Her russet eyes danced wildly while she gushed about nothing important at all. Her damp hair was neatly braided, secured with a red headband. Although I did not show it, I was slightly hurt.  
  
  
  
Halfway into dinner, she had stopped chatting as much as before. But she still did not say anything to me. By now, Teacher was throwing worried glances at me, but I reassured him that I was fine with a slight smile.  
  
  
  
~~Seung Mi Na~~  
  
  
  
Although I was acting happy, I felt totally opposite inside. After thinking things through, I know that the wedding cannot be avoided. It would have to go on, and by not co-operating, I was not going to make things any easier for either of us. Throughout the entire dinner, I did not know what to say to Hwang, so I talked to my father instead. I know he's feeling a little left out. I would be if I were him. But he'll just have to wait a little while longer.  
  
  
  
When dinner was over, father went back to his room to rest, leaving me and Hwang in the room together.  
  
  
  
"Hwang," I said, addressing him directly for the first time that day. He turned to look at me cautiously, as if he was afraid I might pounce and eat him alive. "You in a hurry to go back?"  
  
  
  
He said nothing, but shook his head. This guy was so cold, so distant. Sighing inwardly, I forced myself to get along with him. I didn't like being forced to marry such a weirdo. But I knew that I would make things better if sometimes I made the first move. At least I could say that I tried to understand him. Normally, I wouldn't even bother to talk to him. But now, I was trying to understand him! Even I was quite bewildered by my own actions.  
  
  
  
"Want to go for a little walk?" I asked a little too playfully, a little smile on my lips. A little part of my brain told me it really wasn't such a good idea. But it was too late to regret now. The words were out of my mouth before I knew it.  
  
  
  
Hwang's deep brown eyes widened slightly. Without waiting for his reply, I grabbed his hand, laughing at his reaction, and pulled him out into the darkened night.  
  
  
  
AN: Review!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2: First Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone of them so don't sue me!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
~~Hwang Sung Kyung~~  
  
  
  
Mi Na's hand felt delicate and smooth, which was quite a surprise, considering she wields such a heavy and rough-looking weapon. As she led me out of the house, I couldn't help but wonder how this girl is never what she seems. Just when you thought you knew her a little, you find out that you don't know her a single bit.  
  
  
  
Finally stopping at a secluded spot on the beach, she let go of my hand and plonked down onto the fine white sand. I followed suit, sitting beside her. She closed her eyes and let the sea breeze ruffle through her hair. She looked so amazingly peaceful and sweet.  
  
  
  
"So," she began, after a long moment of silence. "Since we're going to get married and all, I figure we might as well get to know each other a bit." She tilted her head slightly at me, with a serious look on her face.  
  
  
  
Makes sense to me. But why did you ignore me just now? I asked myself. Before I could open my mouth to speak, she interrupted me, "I'm sorry about just now… I… just didn't know what to say."  
  
  
  
"Oh,"  
  
  
  
Dammit! Why can't I think of anything else to say?  
  
  
  
"You're awfully quiet, you know?"  
  
  
  
"Mi Na," I started. "Are you still angry with me? For bringing you back?" I was kind of afraid of her reply. What if she still bore a grudge?  
  
  
  
"If you had not brought me back, I might have found the sword of salvation and saved our country by now," she whispered, staring at the sand. "But I forgive you…" she said, meeting my eyes.  
  
  
  
"I… I was torn, at that time," I stammered slightly. "I knew you would be angry with me if I bought you back. But if I didn't, then Teacher won't ever forgive me…"  
  
  
  
"So it's my father again, huh?" she said bitterly, drawing spirals in the sand.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's not totally his fault, I was worried for you too," I blurted the last part out.  
  
  
  
"You don't think I can make it on my own do you?" she asked softly. She stopped drawing the spirals and looked at the clear night sky. "So you think I can't take care of myself, too? Like all the people I've known?"  
  
  
  
"No!" I was astonished at my own reaction. "It's just that I don't want you to hurt yourself… you know what I mean?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, and her face twisted into an odd expression. I had a feeling she didn't.  
  
  
  
Why is she so intent on proving herself? I had to admit that sometimes her father and sometimes I do too treat her like a child. Neither of us would ever think that she would choose to run away from home, instead of enjoying the luxuries at home. I don't think she's weak or anything, in fact, I think she's a really cool person, never afraid to do what she thinks is right. I could never do that. And I admire her for being able to. Well, I thought, she's here now… don't let her run away again.  
  
  
  
Silence once again enveloped us. I was left listening to the rhythmic sound of the waves while Mi Na lay down in the sand, counting the stars that dotted the dark grey sky. Should I explain everything to her now?  
  
  
  
"Mi Na?" I asked cautiously. She turned her head just slightly, silently giving me permission to speak. "I just want to let you know… I don't think you are weak, or look down on you because you are female. I have always respected you, from far away, hoping someday I could be like you, doing whatever you want. But I can't, I know I can't. And for a while I thought I could take that away from you, by bringing you home. Yes, I know I was so selfish, but now I regret it… I wished you were still free and happy, instead of being forced to marry a moron like me."  
  
  
  
I stopped to catch my breath, realising I had just spoken non-stop for three minutes. "I'm sorry, Mi Na," I said finally, not daring to meet her eyes. I could feel the warmth rushing onto my face, and I know I looked stupid.  
  
  
  
~~Seung Mi Na~~  
  
  
  
What the…? Hwang's words still echoed in my head. I never knew he felt that way, that he too longed for freedom. It must have taken him a lot of courage to say that, I thought. My heart went out to him, seeing him so uncomfortable.  
  
  
  
'I wished you were still free and happy, instead of being forced to marry a moron like me'  
  
  
  
I kneeled down in front of him and took his hand in mine, and he looked up in surprise.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry too," I whispered. His face softened at my words. My heart pounded hard against my chest, half-afraid of what's going to happen.  
  
  
  
I must have been in a daze, for when I woke up, I could feel his other hand on my back, and the next thing I knew, I was drawn into his embrace, lip to lip. His kiss was forceful yet gentle, and my body succumbed to him instantly. By now his hands had slid down to my waist, and mine was tangled in his hair. He was feeling my curves, exploring my body. Somehow that didn't feel right, though it felt very good.  
  
  
  
Stop! My brain commanded. I had to pull away eventually, to catch my breath. Both of us looked away shyly, too afraid to say anything. Finally, I raised my eyes to meet his, and he smiled sheepishly.  
  
  
  
"Come on," I broke the silence. "Let's go home. It's late."  
  
  
  
"Can I walk you home?"  
  
  
  
Chucking softly, I nodded. I definitely did not mind Hwang's company now, even if it did seem to make me look a little… weak.  
  
  
  
"Good night," I whispered into his ear when we reached my residence. Despite myself, I actually felt more secure with him by my side. I watched from my room the tiny figure that was getting smaller and smaller with every second.  
  
  
  
The moment I lost sight of him, I felt my heart sink. How I wished he was right here, right now, accompanying me through the night. Squeezing my eyes shut, I could feel a thousand questions floating around in my head. Am I falling in love with him?  
  
  
  
Nah, it can't be. But why do I get flutters in my stomach when I think of him? And why did that kiss taste so good I want to kiss him again?  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: whew… chapter 2 finished!! I almost got a writer's block there… as always, don't forget to review and give me comments on how to improve this fic!! Meanwhile, we'll wait for chapter 3 to be up… =) 


	4. Chapter 3: Star

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this chapter.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Whew, finally finished another chapter! This chapter is written entirely in Seung Mi Na's POV, and probably the next chapter would be written in her POV too…  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
His eyes were closed. Barely. It was hard for him to fall asleep. Slow, rhythmic breathing replaced the fidgeting that once prevented him from entering slumber. His once robust features lost their shine and a waned look crossed his face for just a split second. Stroking his thinning dark hair gently, I whispered a gentle goodnight to my father before leaving the room.  
  
  
  
Perfect. After I had reached my room, I fell almost reluctantly onto my bed. Right now the room felt too small. It was constricting me, suffocating me. Maybe it was the weather, or the time of the day, but I knew that if I stayed in my room any longer…  
  
  
  
I knew what I had to do. Grabbing the Scarlet Thunder, I climbed onto the ledge of the windowsill and took a leap of faith onto the soft damp grass that greeted my bare feet. I had no problem jumping off second storeys – I was used to it.  
  
  
  
The reflection of the moon looked real, if not for the ripples that disturb the peaceful image, causing the moon to look like a distorted mess.  
  
  
  
My feet nagged me painfully as I tread on the beach cautiously, squinting at the sand so that I don't step on some dangerous sea urchin. Finally I reached my destination – the spot where I had my first kiss. I smiled faintly at the thought as I leaned against a tree trunk, thinking back on the moment that held so many emotions for me.  
  
  
  
The kiss. I could almost taste it in the air, as if the ambience of that day still lingered, waiting for me to come back for it. Why, it had already been a week since I saw him. His grip was so strong, so unforgettable. Maybe that's why I was craving for him, his touch, his taste.  
  
  
  
I miss him, I realised, and suddenly feeling quite embarrassed. I dug my toes into the dry sand, trying to understand all these emotions engulfing me. I have never felt so… secure. Maybe it was due to the lack of love in my not-so-perfect family.  
  
  
  
I looked up at the dusty night sky, just in time to see a bright green streak left by the fast disappearing shooting star. I suddenly remembered the bedtime stories I used to love when I was still a child. They said that if you repeat your wish three times, it would come true. I didn't really think it would be possible to repeat a wish for three times in such a short time, but I decided to give it a shot anyway.  
  
  
  
With the innocence of a young child, I quickly closed my eyes, clasped my hands together and chanted my wish thrice. By the time I finally opened my eyes, the shooting star was gone. What a pity, I thought. Such a beautiful thing, gone in a few seconds.  
  
  
  
I wish you'd be here, right now, with me… Hwang…  
  
  
  
Have I dozed off? I asked myself groggily, awaking to the sound of rustling trees. The moon barely moved from its original position, indicating only a little change in time. I breathed a sigh of relief. Although I felt it was about time to go home, something in my heart told me to stay.  
  
  
  
I did not notice him at first, but he was there. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see him standing, facing the sea. He did not notice me at first, seemingly engaged with something far out at the sea.  
  
  
  
"What?" I whispered, not believing my eyes at all. There he was, right in front of me, looking so peaceful. I could see a sadness in his eyes, could almost see the tears in his eyes, reflected by the moon. Part of me wanted to go up to him and say hi, yet another part of me dared not disturb this peace, and by just peeking at him, I felt I was intruding him, somehow. Yet, I didn't bother to conceal myself from him.  
  
  
  
My wish came true.  
  
  
  
Before I could open my mouth to speak, he turned to face me. This time the traces of sadness seemed to disappear, and a small smile replaced the vulnerable, downcast expression that still managed to linger in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"You're here too?" he asked, a slight waver in his voice.  
  
  
  
What's wrong? I wanted to ask. I wanted to go up to him, to hug him and hope that every bit of his troubles would leave him alone. I wanted to reassure him that everything was fine, even though I had no idea what was wrong.  
  
  
  
I nodded instead. Unable to think of anything else to do, I patted the sand beside me, silently inviting him to come and sit.  
  
  
  
He glanced wearily at me for a split second before obeying, slumping against the tree trunk, not saying anything.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?" I managed to say, unsure of what reply I might get out of him. He was so close to me, I could feel his warmth on my hand. Maybe I could take his hand…  
  
  
  
"Can I not talk about it?" he asked, not in a rude way, but more of trying to avoid the subject. "I just want to get away from it all… you know?"  
  
  
  
This did not sound very good to me. He seemed to be deeply troubled about something very serious. I could do nothing but to sit by and accompany him.  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad you're here," he whispered, staring down at his hands. "I've missed you."  
  
  
  
"No… no problem…" I sputtered. What else was I supposed to say?  
  
  
  
"I didn't expect you to be here tonight…" he sighed. "Sorry to bother you, but I just don't feel like going back. Could you accompany me tonight?"  
  
  
  
He was looking at me with those forlorn eyes again. How could I have the heart to say no? "Sure…"  
  
  
  
"Thanks," his eyes brightened just slightly, but it made me feel a thousand times better. Suddenly, his eyes glazed over and he begun coughing, hard.  
  
  
  
"Are you all right?" I asked anxiously, reaching out to touch his forehead. It was burning. I gasped, now at a loss of what to do.  
  
  
  
"Hwang?" I shook him gently, hoping he would not faint in my arms. "You can't stay here now! You've got a high fever!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note #2: As always, don't forget to review~! 


	5. Chapter 4: Reunited

Disclaimer: (oops, I just realized that I haven't written my disclaimer for a lot of my chapters…) I own none of the characters in this chapter (sigh, if only I did!!)  
  
  
  
Dedication: To all my reviewers (AngelWingStarX, Andraia, LovelyTenshi04, Godzilla, Chibi Fangi and Alexandra Trent… thanks for all your support!! To my bestest pals bluerock and Tsuki Tenshi… thanks for always being there ;)  
  
  
  
Author's note: Right now I should be doing my physics homework and studying for my A math test, but I don't care… my fic is more important. ;) Anyway, I dunno if a high fever can really cause temporary amnesia, but this is what happens anyway… I'm not a doctor, and I know nuts about these… so, just ignore all the stupidity of this chapter…  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
~Hwang~  
  
  
  
I could hear someone there. Bare feet hurriedly scuttling the floor mat around me. I was awake, I have no idea where I was, yet I had no intention of waking up. I didn't care. I'm tired, I thought, let me sleep some more.  
  
  
  
"Hwang?" a very feminine, sweet voice whispered into my ear. I knew that voice. I could feel my brows furrow. "You awake?" she asked.  
  
  
  
No, I'm not, I wanted to say, but I held my tongue. I reluctantly opened my eyes to the sharp glare of the late morning sun peering over the window. Funny. I did not remember falling asleep in this place. Last I remembered, I was… where was I again?  
  
  
  
I sat up suddenly, almost knocking into the worried face hanging over mine. Suddenly, I could feel an aching in my muscles, but not like the ones I had when I over-strained my muscles. More like the ones I was prone to have when I fell sick.  
  
  
  
I shook my head to clear the hazy thoughts out of my head.  
  
  
  
"Hey," the girl snapped her fingers in front of my face.  
  
  
  
Oh.  
  
  
  
I had been so caught up with my own thinking that I almost forgot. I turned to face the girl. She looked childishly cute, with her long hair tied loosely in a low ponytail. She was unmistakably Korean, with her large, expressive eyes and petite frame. And she was smiling at me.  
  
  
  
"Sorry," I said, realizing my throat was unusually dry, and my words came out croaked.  
  
  
  
"Feeling better?" she was looking at me very closely, as if I was some kind of experiment.  
  
  
  
Who are you? I wanted to ask. Instead, I replied by giving a curt nod. A part of me was still wary of her, impossible as it may seem (A.N.: I mean, how can you be wary of Mi Na??).  
  
  
  
"Erm… excuse me, miss," I started. "May I ask who you are and why I am here?"  
  
  
  
~Seung Mi Na~  
  
  
  
Was this some kind of joke?  
  
  
  
The smile on my face was wiped out quicker than I could think. Not very funny, Hwang. No, wait. It was impossible. How could he think of playing a prank first thing he woke up? The truth sank in, as much as I hate to face it.  
  
  
  
He forgot everything? He forgot me…?  
  
  
  
"You don't remember anything?" I blurted out. "Do you remember who you are?"  
  
  
  
For a while he seemed to be deep in thought, brows furrowed, scratching his head. "I don't think so…"  
  
  
  
Great. Instinctively I shrank away from him, unsure of what to do next. Calm down and think, I told myself. This is really not the time to panic. I had a feeling today was going to be a long, long day.  
  
  
  
~Hwang~  
  
  
  
As I sat listening to her tell me about me, I felt like I had more questions than the answers I was supposed to get. And nothing seemed to surface, after a few hours of her explaining what little knowledge she had of me, the times we spent together, yes, even the marriage. Yet I had to trust her, even though I knew nuts about her, including her name. Who else was I supposed to turn to? After all, she was the one who took care of me when I was ill...  
  
  
  
"Sigh, I guess you still don't remember anything, huh?" she asked for the third time that day, breaking into my thoughts. The look of disappointment on her face was unmistakable. Yet I could do nothing to make her feel better. I shook my head, not daring to meet her eyes. A sort of uncomfortable silence hung over us for a few seconds. Then, I heard her snap her fingers.  
  
  
  
"I know where we can go next!" she exclaimed excitedly, a glimmer dancing in her eyes. Leaping up from where she was sitting, she grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door.  
  
  
  
~Seung Mi Na~  
  
  
  
The beach. Why hadn't I thought of it before? If he really cared, that place was sure to jolt back some of his memories. Part of me dreaded that he would still not remember a thing. I prayed silently that he would at least remember who I was. Come to think of it, I still have not told him my name. That'll have to wait, I thought idly.  
  
  
  
"Where are we going?" Hwang asked.  
  
  
  
I looked back and realised that he was lagging behind. In my haste, I had forgotten that he was still weak. The warm, summer afternoon sun showed no signs of setting. "Somewhere special," I replied. Just a little bit further…  
  
  
  
I slowed my pace when I neared the spot. It was my favourite place on the whole stretch of beach – several huge rocks formed a c-shaped wall facing the sea. When I was young, I had loved to sit there, smelling the sea and listening to the waves – but that was a different story. This was also the place where I… we shared our first kiss.  
  
  
  
I perched myself on one of the waist-length rocks, while he stood behind, surveying the surroundings. I counted up to ten. Still, he said nothing. Should have known, I thought bitterly, trying in vain to blink back the stinging, hot tears before they could spill over. I hung my head as the first tear fell onto my dress.  
  
  
  
"So?" I asked trying my best to sound casual, at the same time expertly keeping my voice from wavering. "You don't remember…"  
  
  
  
"I remember," Hwang's deep, soothing voice whispered just beside my ears. I gasped as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
  
  
Then, the flood of tears came, and soon my body was shaking uncontrollably. His hand reached over to my face and wiped the tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Mi Na." He murmured as his lips brushed against my ear, setting the butterflies loose in my stomach. I closed my eyes and leaned back into his strong embrace, never wanting this moment to end.  
  
  
  
He remembered…  
  
  
  
^to be continued…^  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note #2: How was it?? I know, I know, first he loses his memory, and then he gets it back so soon?? *sob, sob* sorry, I just had to move on with the story and get this fever thingy over with… review to tell me what you thought of it? Thanx a million~!! 


	6. Chapter 5: Some other day

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur blah blah blah…  
  
  
  
Dedication: bluerock and Tsuki Tenshi (thanks to your persuasions, I have finally decided to write…) and not forgetting all those who took their time to review this fic~!! You're the best…  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Did I ever tell you  
  
How much you mean to me?  
  
  
  
You are the little mermaid who sings  
  
In the rough, brutal sea  
  
  
  
You are the lone shooting star  
  
Never fails to make me see  
  
  
  
Like a precious queen  
  
You are held in my palms  
  
  
  
Like a caged myna  
  
I know you long for some  
  
  
  
I should set you free... far away...  
  
Would you be happy?  
  
  
  
If I should cry when you leave  
  
Don't ever look back, promise me  
  
  
  
And then you would be gone...  
  
Gone with the wind  
  
  
  
You can thank me some other day  
  
For patching your broken wings  
  
  
  
I can tell you some other day  
  
How much you mean to me  
  
  
  
~Mi Na~  
  
  
  
Boring.  
  
  
  
I had just finished training for the day, and now, it was still early in the afternoon. Sad to say, I had absolutely nothing to do. Back in my room, I lay down on the thin mat that I called a bed and took a short rest while reflecting on the past few days.  
  
  
  
During the past few weeks, so many things had happened. Too fast for me to comprehend. Hwang and I had been on dates. Sort of. We rarely see each other in the day – he was busy with work over at the Coastal Defence Force and I had my daily training – so all the time we had was at night. It had been an unwritten rule that we meet at the beach every night.  
  
  
  
We would sit, and talk. Of course, through these sessions, I knew a lot more about Hwang than before. Maybe it's because we are too shy, but none of us had ever really told each other how we felt. Maybe, just maybe, actions do speak louder than words, but sometimes, words back up actions, and that's what's lacking, I think. Maybe I just want to hear those three magical words. Still, an uncertainty lingers at the back of my head. I need to know how exactly he felt. I admit, I do feel insecure, just like anyone else.  
  
  
  
Time just seems to fly nowadays. Before I know it, the issue of the wedding is smack in my face. One week! In one week I would be a married woman, no longer allowed to be so… careless.  
  
  
  
The thought of the wedding brings a whole new mixture of emotions to me. Do I? Do I really want to get married? Part of me is still uncertain. Afraid that things would change after the wedding. Another part of me is still hopes that everything would turn out happily ever after.  
  
  
  
I remembered the time not too long ago when I had left home to find the sword. The legendary sword. I used to be so impulsive, so hard-headed. The girl that used to be me back then is still part of me, buried under my new found maturity and all the responsibilities I have to uptake, like training, and now Hwang.  
  
  
  
I sighed when I thought of the possibility of finding the sword. Right now there are still rumours that the sword is around. It's not impossible for me to find it. The insatiable feeling of craving was swallowing me. Not now, I thought. I can't leave everything behind now.  
  
  
  
I missed her. The Mi Na that I used to be.  
  
  
  
~Hwang~  
  
  
  
Being in love is not easy.  
  
  
  
Of course it's not, with all the stress of work and the endless lists of things to do, maintaining a relationship right now does seem almost impossible. Right now, things are still going fine – thankfully. But I'm not too sure of what's going to happen in the future. Especially after the marriage.  
  
  
  
No, it's not that I mind Mi Na being my girlfriend at all. In fact, I feel like I'm the luckiest man in the world. She was all I could ask for, and I am thankful for the fact that we're together. Problem is, sometimes, I feel so at ease with her. At other times, I feel sort of… stressed? Guilty?  
  
  
  
What if I can't give her happiness? I know she wants her freedom. She has expressed that all too well when she ran away from home three years ago. It doesn't feel good at all when I know that she could be somewhere else, having the time of her life. Maybe even searching for the sword, Soul Blade*.  
  
  
  
It's too late to turn back now isn't it? The marriage would proceed in a week. In a week, I would be a husband. The word did not sound like anything I would like to associate myself with when I was young. I chuckled to myself. Did I really use to think that Mi Na was weak? I should have known better. She never let me off unscathed whenever I made the mistake of mocking her.  
  
  
  
I sighed, no the heavy feeling in my heart had not subsided. Maybe it's my sixth sense, or maybe it's a load I have to get off my chest. Maybe I just needed her. I liked the warm, fuzzy feeling I get when our fingers accidentally brush, or the acceleration of my heartbeat when I she looks at me with her puppy eyes. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach when I sit near her.  
  
  
  
Tonight.  
  
  
  
Tonight I will tell her everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Is the sword called Soul Blade? I forgot… haven't played SC in a long time =)  
  
  
  
Author's note: I'm totally straying from the SC story line, if you haven't noticed… it's really a chore to keep up with all those facts! Oh, and I might even add some more SC characters in the next few chapters. Maybe even make a love triangle. What say you? And the poem was written for this fic. How was it? Suitable for the story? Feel free to comment by reviewing!!  
  
  
  
Your opinion: Who's cuter:- Kilik or Hwang? 


	7. Chapter 6: Walking behind

Author's note: I really, really appreciate those who took time to review… bluerock, Tsuki Tenshi, AngelWingStarX (twice!), Alexandra Trent, Marco… yes, I'm in a really sucky mood… would this chapter be MORE angst? Maybe… by the way, this chapter title has nuts to do with the story. I just ran out of chapter names… haha… :)  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
~Mina~  
  
  
  
The tiny but bright red star shimmered and glowed, and a mixture of colours seemed to filter themselves out before blending in again, forming the familiar red dot (no, I'm not referring to Singapore =)) in the sky. That was my star. The star which made up the scorpion's eye in the constellation Scorpio. (She's is a Scorpio! Same here…)  
  
  
  
When I was little, I used to wish that I could somehow reach the star, when I grew up. That I could hold this little beauty in my hand and keep it forever.  
  
  
  
"I'm all grown up now…" I whisper. Even the wind said nothing. I stood alone in the sand, back against a tree, waiting for him to come. My thoughts wandered to the earlier part of the day, where I was unexpectedly confronted by my father…  
  
  
  
((a few hours ago…))  
  
  
  
"Mina," father called out from his room just when I was trying to tiptoe past, trying not to disturb him from his daily meditation.  
  
  
  
What now?  
  
  
  
As I enter the room, I could see him ease himself out of his position, and then, he opened his eyes. My gut feeling told me that we were about to engage in another one of those father-daughter talks – which I seriously didn't mind – which, recently, seemed to steer to the nearing wedding.  
  
  
  
"Yes, father," I replied tersely, trying to keep the tone of dread out of my voice. "What is it?"  
  
  
  
"I'll get straight to the point…" he trailed off. Then, giving me one of those answer-me-honestly-or-else look, he asked, "Do you want to get married?"  
  
  
  
The answer was right at the tip of my tongue, but I just couldn't say it. How could I tell him its too late to ask this question? But now, as I think about it, I realised I haven't been giving it much thought. Actually, I was trying to avoid thinking about it. I shifted the weight of my body between my legs and averted his gaze. "I don't know," I say finally, "I… I haven't given it much thought."  
  
  
  
No! I shouldn't have said that! I wanted to punch myself for making the mistake. If he knew I was hesitant about this marriage, all his efforts would have gone to waste – the arrangements, the banquet. I might as well throw his face on the ground and stomped it flat – he would be humiliated in front of his friends and relatives, if anything happens to the wedding.  
  
  
  
He said nothing, but raised his eyebrows at me in a surprised, almost angry manner. I knew he was reading my mind – well, not literally – and my face for any clue. He didn't seem to find any.  
  
  
  
"You'd better start thinking," he said in that stern voice before returning to his meditation.  
  
  
  
((back to present))  
  
  
  
Well, if only you knew how hard I was trying to, I thought cynically.  
  
  
  
It's not easy. A marriage comes along with both good and bad stuff – and I'm afraid. I'm afraid of all the changes that are going to affect my entire life. Was there anyone who cared? I let my mind wander to Hwang.  
  
  
  
He was no longer the "bad" guy in my life. In fact, he has became the only thing I look forward to when the day draws to an end. I thought of how his eyebrows always twitch when he was excited. How his smile was sometimes so cool and aloof, yet at others so warm and friendly. How he always liked to fidget with his shirt whenever he got nervous. How his breath always smelt so… him.  
  
  
  
~Hwang~  
  
  
  
I fingered the thin, long, metallic chain in my hand. The silver chain held a ring. I smiled in satisfaction. After shopping around the market for quite some time, I finally saw this small stall selling such stuff. It would be a perfect present to give to Mina, I thought. What did they call those? A token of love?  
  
  
  
The soft clink-clank sound of the similar chain around my neck reminded me of my task at hand. I didn't have the time to rehearse the speech I had conjured up on my journey here. I'll just have to adapt. I drew in a deep breath as I spot her slender figure against the tree, eyes fixed onto the sky. It's now or never.  
  
  
  
I took several more steps before stopping close behind to her. Yet she did not seem to notice. I slid my palm into hers and she looked up, a surprised but wan look reflected in her eyes.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong? You don't want to see me?" I joked casually, while studying her face for any change of expression that might indicate what her problem was.  
  
  
  
"Nah," she shook her head slightly, her auburn hair falling over her eyes. "I was just thinking…"  
  
  
  
"About?"  
  
  
  
"Us," she replied, her eyes fixed on me. "I'm… I'm scared."  
  
  
  
What? Scared? Was she (finally) confiding in me?  
  
  
  
Instinctively, I drew her into a hug. One of my hands rested on her hair, while the other was on her back. I could feel her hands on my waist and her head on my chest. "It's all right, Mina," I whispered. The moment was so precious, so fragile. If I said a wrong word…  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Hwang, I feel better already," she said softly, stirring slightly from her position and tilting her head to face mine.  
  
  
  
Kiss her! A voice commanded me. Whatever you say…  
  
  
  
Down, down I went… and finally our lips touched. I could feel her tense muscles relax. Time just seemed to stop for me. We were meant for each other. No, I don't want this to stop. I wanted more. More!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: ah, I do not want to give away any more than I have to… I'm kinda stuck on where to go next y'know? Will this turn into a lemon? Will they finally say 'I love you'? What you want, I will write! Haha… I sound so spastic.  
  
Oh yeah, don't forget to review! Until next time… 


	8. Chapter 7: Poison Ivy

Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Hwang  
  
  
  
"No, Hwang, let's go over there!" Mina grabbed my forearm and dragged me to the nearest stall, knocking into several people in the way.  
  
  
  
"Sorry," I mumble to one guy giving me a menacing glare. For the thousandth time we had stopped by a stall selling jewellery, and I of course, had to act as excited as Mina, though I knew perfectly that she wasn't likely to buy anything.  
  
  
  
But hey, what could I do? Today wasn't like any other – it was her birthday. If I had known today would be such a drag, I would have never agreed to bring her to the market. But hey, of course I had something else prepared for her. Every ten minutes I would feel my front pockets to make sure it was there – the ring. Yeah, that was the real surprise. It would be like a pledge of love or something.  
  
  
  
"Isn't this lovely?" she dangled a bracelet in front of me, waking me up from the daydream I knew I was going to fall into. Before I could answer her, she went back to choosing those little trinklets, and suddenly felt very out of place and certainly very ignored. Nevertheless, it was still really cool to see her so happy and so excitable. So very like herself.  
  
  
  
I knew she dressed up for today – her hair was in a loose braid, unlike the usual two pigtails, and she was wearing perfume or something. Something that smelled vaguely of lilacs.  
  
  
  
"Mina," I tugged at her arm, hoping this time she would finally take a break from all that shopping. "Let's go get something to eat… I'm starved."  
  
  
  
Hesitating just a little, she agreed. Hmm… I think she knows I'm getting impatient. =)  
  
  
  
"Having fun?" I asked despite myself. I hoped after this torture, at least she would be thankful or something.  
  
  
  
"I would if you weren't so distant today,"  
  
  
  
"Sorry, I'm just a little tired…" Hey, I didn't know I was such a pro at making excuses.  
  
  
  
"Never mind," she said curtly. Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh… sigh, what the hell was wrong with me today?  
  
  
  
"Hey, look," she whispered, stopping in her tracks.  
  
  
  
"Wha-"  
  
  
  
She was beautiful – I really didn't know what she was doing down here on earth. The woman had short, silver-coloured hair that barely touched her shoulders, and those strangely beautiful purple eyes. All right – maybe it was just the legs. She was barely wearing enough to cover half of her skin, definitely too little for any standard. I know I was ogling, but I don't care. You don't get to see this everyday. What was she doing? She was… beating the crap out of a man twice her size? I thought my jaw could drop no further, but I was wrong.  
  
  
  
A universal roar rippled through the crowd. Yep, they were only guys. Mina simply flinched in disgust. "Big deal…" she rolled her eyes. "I used to beat you up too, Hwang."  
  
  
  
"Mina! You promised to keep it a secret!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Mina  
  
  
  
"Hey little girl, watch where you're going," the taller, bigger lady sneered as she pushed past me. What the…? Who was she calling little girl? And why was she picking on me anyway? That disgusting bitch!  
  
  
  
"Hey lady, just who do you think you are? Just because you beat up some lousy guy doesn't mean you can go round picking on people you should be…"  
  
  
  
"Erm, Mina, I don't think we should be picking a fight with her, you know?" Hwang whispered worriedly into my ear, at the same time keeping a watchful eye on the foreigner.  
  
  
  
I tried to find a reasonable comeback for his advice, but I can't, so with a flat glare I left her smirking.  
  
  
  
"Why'd you stop me just now? I could have took care of that little punk by now!" I practically screamed, once we were out of earshot.  
  
  
  
"Don't be silly… you know you can't beat her," Hwang replied matter-of- factly. What? Geez… even if it were true, the least he could do was to support me, instead of that scary-looking traveller.  
  
  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, nothing," Yeah, right.  
  
  
  
"You're siding her," I sulked, increasing my pace. If I said I didn't feel jealous, I'd be lying. Big time.  
  
  
  
"Fine. No matter what I say, you'll get your way in the end," This time it was his turn to sound sulky.  
  
  
  
I turned to face him, a huge frown etched on my face. What was this supposed to mean? "All right, go your way then!" I huffed, marching off in the opposite direction. I half-expected him to follow me, but he never did. Oh well, I could go home by myself. I still had my weapon with me, after all.  
  
  
  
The sky was fast darkening, and I had promised my dad I'd reach home before nightfall. Already, there were considerably lesser people now than half an hour ago. Great, now even Hwang was nowhere to be found.  
  
  
  
Wait a minute, wasn't there a shortcut leading back home? It cut about half a mile through the forest, which was definitely much shorter than going round it. Risky, but it was worth it. If I was fast enough, I should have no problem reaching home before dark.  
  
  
  
Clutching the Scarlet Thunder with both hands, I said a prayer before stepping into the forest. No problem, I reassured myself, I'd be home in no time.  
  
  
  
The path seemed endless, and I have walked for way too long. I wiped the little beads of sweat off my forehead and hummed to myself to keep my mind off the fact that soon all I would be seeing was pitch darkness. My tired feet were pushed to the limit. I feel so -  
  
  
  
She was in front of me in a flash. How long she'd been following me, I had no idea. But those strangely-coloured hair and the ridiculous outfit were just too unmistakable. This time she had a deadly looking whip with her, and her eyes looked cold and emotionless. So inhuman.  
  
  
  
I sucked in a deep breath and took a step back in defence – this can't happen now!  
  
  
  
"Are you scared already, my dear little girl?" that same faux voice, so toxic and viscous.  
  
  
  
And then I thought of Hwang. I didn't feel angry now, unlike what I expected. Thank God he was safe. At least if I had to die…  
  
  
  
Thank God he was safe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I finished! Yay!! Whew, erm, *looks around nervously* I hope I haven't lost my touch. I didn't write for too long, so pardon me for being too self- conscious… ^-^ 


	9. Chapter 8: Nothing

Chapter 8  
  
  
  
"Just a breath of your hair  
  
Just a kiss… on your lips  
  
Just a hug  
  
Means more than living forever without"  
  
~Shinhwa "Nothing"~  
  
  
  
Mina  
  
  
  
"Ivy,"  
  
  
  
She smirked - that cool, all-knowing smirk that made my blood boil. So what? So what if she looked meaner? Better? ... Sexier?  
  
  
  
"You'd need to know the name of your assailant," she droned in that fake, sickly sweet accent she probably picked up in one too many of those English countries.  
  
  
  
"..." I pasted a tough look on my face, hoping that at least I succeeded in looking confident.  
  
  
  
Adrenalin pumped furiously, coursing through my bloodstream, making me hazy with anticipation and something else. I didn't want to admit it, but I was, in fact, a little nervous. I fingered my weapon cautiously, stalling for time. I guess she was tired of waiting, because she lashed out her whip, lighting-fast, almost catching me by surprise.  
  
  
  
The force of metal against metal sent me reeling back. I gritted my teeth. Something doesn't feel right...  
  
  
  
No time to think - she was on it again, this time with much greater agility and speed than I could have imagined. All the while I could only block, dodge - or not.  
  
  
  
Blood flowed like little tributaries, eventually joining together to form a larger streams. Surprisingly, I didn't feel any pain. I felt... numb? No, something was seriously wrong.  
  
  
  
Poison!  
  
  
  
When I felt the first wave of dizziness, it didn't come to me as a surprise - the poison was taking effect. I should have known that she would use this cheap, unorthodox manner to win. My mind flitted between the realms of consciousness.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" I whispered as my arms dropped with fatigue, faintly hearing the clatter of the Zanbatoh hitting the ground. I fell on all fours - still fighting desperately to stay awake. Crimson blood seeped into the ground - blending in with the reddish brown colour of almost-dried blood.  
  
  
  
"What do I want?" she asked, laughing maniacly. "I'll tell you what I want. I want your little boy friend. What do I want? I want you out. Of. My. Way."  
  
  
  
...Hwang?  
  
  
  
"No..." I breathed, tilting my head awkwardly to look at her, starring hard at her, trying to look determined. But the effect of the poison sunk in rapidly, blurring my line of vision. "No…Not Hwang..."  
  
  
  
I could feel the last few strands of consciousness pull out of me. It was so tempting to let go - to escape from this hell, to take a rest. Can I? Hwang?  
  
  
  
-------  
  
  
  
Hwang  
  
  
  
I wondered if Mina's reached home? I continued walking home, feeling extremely guilty for spoiling her birthday. Maybe I WAS too much... Maybe...  
  
  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
  
  
...I had forgot something important...  
  
  
  
"The present!"  
  
  
  
I reached into my trouser pocket and felt for it - yes! It was still there...  
  
  
  
Now what?  
  
  
  
It was not too late now. I could still drop by her house and hopefully she wouldn't slam the door in my face.  
  
  
  
Hmm... the air was so still tonight - an autumn night. I didn't normally believe in instinct or sixth sense, but today something in my gut seemed to be telling me that something was not right. No stars, nor any trace of the moon.  
  
  
  
As I reach the Seung's mansion, I brushed off all negative thoughts. The housemaid let me in after much persuation, but insisted I see Teacher first. It's not like I didn't want to see him - I hadn't in such a long time - but... not today. I felt a sudden sense of urgency, which was why I practically leapt in joy when I saw him walk out of his room, looking much better than the last time I saw him.  
  
  
  
"Teacher!" I bowed slightly.  
  
  
  
The older man nodded in approval and motioned for me to sit in one of those heavy rosewood chairs.  
  
  
  
"Long time no see, Hwang,"  
  
  
  
Darn those small talk...  
  
  
  
"How're you doing, Teacher," I said, trying my best not to sound rude or overly-excited.  
  
  
  
"Better now," he took a sip from his tea-cup. "So, what're you here for today?"  
  
  
  
"Uh... I want to see Mina,"  
  
  
  
"Mina?" he raised his eyebrows quizzically. Was there anything wrong? He doesn't look very good. "She went out... wait a minute... wasn't she with you?"  
  
  
  
Yes, yes she was, but she should be at home... right?  
  
  
  
"Well, she was, but... I thought she... would have reached home already..." What an idiot you are, Hwang… I could only stare at my two feet, listening to the frantic palpitations of my heart. This time I was in deep trouble…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: was this a little too short? Geez, I rewrote this chapter at least 3 times… don't know why, it all seems a little weird. Okay, it sucks, I know… sob… 


	10. Chapter 9: Hero

Chapter 9 - Hero  
  
  
  
Doesn't feel right...  
  
No... Let me go...?  
  
I...  
  
With great reluctance I pushed both my eyes open. Everything was such a blur at first. Slowly, only after a bit of squinting, I could see everything clearer. It's dawn now; the sun had barely risen... how long have I been asleep?  
  
My room...  
  
A major part of me relaxed when I recognised this place. The bed, the tables, the window... I breathed a silent sigh of relief. So... everything was over now? What exactly happened? A rush of unanswered questions whizzed through my head. Why can't I remember anything?  
  
Wincing as I tried to sit up, I realised that something... someone was beside me, holding protectively onto my hand.  
  
Hwang.  
  
Immediately I felt a million times better than before. A sort of sweet, happy feeling gathered in my stomach. Was he here all this while...?  
  
He was asleep, his heavy head lying beside me. I smiled.  
  
He stirred slightly, and I realised that I had said his name out loud.  
  
"M-Mina?!" The grip on my hand tightened. It seemed like something other than his hand was pressing into my palm. His eyes... were they red or was it just my imagination? And they seemed a little puffy too.  
  
Had he been crying? It's hard to imagine him, well... cry. Maybe it's just my imagination. But still, a weird feeling lingered, and that feeling resurfaced again. All those questions just now, they seemed to dissolve into nothing.  
  
"I'm okay now, don't worry," I whispered, reaching over to brush the strands of hair out of his eyes.  
  
He nodded and finally gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry, I was a little burnt out."  
  
"Do you want to go home? You look like you need a rest..."  
  
"No, don't you want to know what happened?" he asked softly, his eyes shifting away from mine. Something was wrong.  
  
~~  
  
I ran. Even though my muscles screamed at me to stop, my lungs could no longer take in any more air. Even though I knew I should probably let him rest now, I ran anyway.  
  
Because he is my father. Because he saved me. Because... he loves me.  
  
I stopped abruptly in front of his door, partly to catch my breath, and partly hesitating, listening. I should go in, I reassured myself. I opened the door slowly, afraid of what I might see. Hwang said he was injured... injured. Even if he didn't say it, I could tell the severity of the incident from his expression.  
  
A figure lay unmoving on the bed. I took several steps, uncertain. The white bandages covering his body stood out in the dark of the night. I bit back the bitter tears that almost flooded over.  
  
"Is it you, Mina?"  
  
I jumped.  
  
"Yes, it's me," I answered shakily, kneeling down beside his bed. He looked so much older now. Haggard.  
  
"It's me, father."  
  
I gripped his hand tight like it was a lifesaver. I won't cry. No. I had to show him I was strong. and then he would be proud of me. Although we spoke no words, I could feel his pain, his hope. Could he feel mine too?  
  
He smiled... he could still smile. I forced a smile back. It seemed like with each passing second, it was getting harder and harder to control the tears, so forcefully pushing its way out.  
  
"Father is so happy to see you well," he whispered, gently stroking my hair.  
  
"I'm sorry," I choked. I couldn't help it... couldn't stop the tears. "Nomu mianheyo..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
tbc...  
  
  
  
[ookay. I promise more in the next chapter! Just don't forget to review! Comments would be very greatly appreciated. :)  
  
~vortex] 


End file.
